


Kitty under the table

by PinkestPunk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, trans!yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPunk/pseuds/PinkestPunk
Summary: A short one shot a friend prompted me on. Yang coaxed Blake into a blowjob during a boring class.





	Kitty under the table

“You lost the bet~” Yang whispered in a sing song voice. Blake responded with an undignified huff, crossing her arms under her chest. Yang jabbed at Blake’s thigh with her finger, enjoying the feeling of the squishy flesh under her finger. “Come ooooon~” Yang teased lovely. “I made sure to get seats back here so no one will see!”  
Blake kept her stoic displeasure and pouted. Yang stopped poking her girlfriend, and griped Blake’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. An adorable squeak was her reward. “Pleaaaase babe?” Yang pleaded softly, rubbing her palm across Blake’s thigh. Yang could already feel Blake’s body heating up.  
“F-fine.” Blake finally broke, uncrossing her arms and resting her hand on top of Yang’s. “Just this once. We could get…” Blake scooted along the bench closer to Yang. “Caught.” she whispered in her ear, her voice laced with shyness. 

No one in the classroom was looking at them, and they sat far in the back for once. The class was slightly empty today, with just a lecture from Mr. Port being the only “lesson” today.Ruby in the front row was asleep on her textbook, and Weiss was listening but not writing notes for once. The rest of the class was uninterested or staring into space. 

Yang found Blake’s embarrassment disgustingly cute. Gripping the inside of Blake’s thigh made the poor girl shiver. Yang loved how soft Blake’s skin was. “Oh don’t worry, I can be quiet.” Yang purred. Blake’s face flushed a tinge of pink “Ya right… I remember what you’re like.” She whispered under her breath back to the cocky girl. Blake’s hand inched from Yang’s thigh up to between her legs. Yang giggled and let out a content sigh as she felt the girl's hand. “Here.” Yang whispered “Let me help.” Yang gave a soft smile but Blake knew the perverted thoughts behind it. 

Yang’s fingers scratched lightly at Blake’s thigh softly. Her other hand was raised to her booty shorts, even with how turned on Yang was she looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking at them. Content, she hooked her thumb under the waistline and raised her butt off the bench. Pulling her shorts down, she sighed in relief. Yang’s cock bounced out of her shorts, sticking straight up into the air.  
Yang could see Blake’s face change, her worries about being caught disappeared in a wave of desire and lust. Blake bit her own lip, gazing up and down Yang’s shaft as if it was the first time seeing it. Without hesitating any longer, Blake removed her hand from Yang’s thigh and grabbed her cock greedily. Blake’s hand could only grab a little under half of the length. She used to be worried by the size of the member, and its thickness caused her fingers to just barely touch when wrapped around it, but after much experimentation she had come to revel in it. Blake slowly stroked back and forth, following the curve of Yang’s rod.  
The desk in front of them caused a barrier between them and the class, but if someone payed close attention they would spot Blake’s arm moving suspiciously under the desk.

Yang moaned softly, her breath warm against Blake’s face. Everytime Blake pulled back the skin on Yang’s cock, exposing the rosey pink head to the air, Yang’s nails dug into Blake’s thigh and her hips bucked slightly. Blake felt it throb every few seconds, twitching against her hand.  
Blake’s fingers slipped over every throbbing vein on the shaft, she had fun sliding her thumb up and down the shaft. It was like her hand was near a furnace with how hot Yang’s skin was, all the blood engorging her cock made it feel hot to the touch, like it could warm all of Blake’s body. If it was inside of her that is. Even now in class, Blake longed for it inside of her, and she could feel her pussy rub against her panties. After only a minute they were damp and sticking against her skin. 

Yang’s breathing was beginning to become labored and even a little loud. They were far enough away from everyone to not be heard, but Yang’s panting and occasionally bucking her hips could be noticeable. No matter how horny Blake was she was still worried about being caught at this point. Yang’s hand had a fist full of her shorts and was gripping onto them trying to control her hip thrusts, and her other hand was still feeling up Blake under the belt.  
Blake’s hand sped up, stroking the blonde’s cock faster. Yang’s foreskin dashed back and forth over her cock. Blake would call it a slightly adorable noise as the skin would rub against the precum slicked surface, her fingers sleek and wet with Yang’s precum.

“Fuuuck. I’m gonna cum…” Yang was trying to control her shaking legs as she hissed under her breath in between pants. “Blake… I’m gonna cum oh god”  
“Is anyone looking?” Blake leaned in close to Yang whispering softly under her breath, her hand still stroking the now madly twitching cock. The head was a much darker red and had swollen a sizable amount, ready to release its load.  
“W-what?” Yang was hardly paying attention to what was going on, just barely containing her moans and twitching to a minimum behind the desk.  
Blake felt the cock throb in her hands and knew she had no time. Without waiting for an answer Blake ducked her head under the desk, and in one fluid movement slide her mouth around Yang’s cock and pushed it into her mouth until she felt the head in her throat.  
Blake’s saliva practically overflowed and dripped down Yang’s cock, and it was enough to set her over the edge. 

Yang bit her lip hard to hold back from screaming in ecstasy, as she felt her balls contract, and she shot a thick blast of cum into Blake’s throat. Before Blake could swallow, Yang felt two more cum ropes shoot out of her cock and into Blake’s mouth. Blake’s throat struggled to meet the demand as she gulped down the load of cum.  
Three more weaker spurts of cum flooded into Blake’s mouth, as she let it swish around with her tongue, lapping against Yang’s erection. Sucking hard against the skin, Blake slowly raised her head, lifting it off of the cock with a soft pop.  
Blake swallowed the remaining cum, the thickness of it coated her tongue and throat. Blake could feel a drop of drool roll down from the corner of her mouth.

Yang sat back, trying to recover her breath, her cock’s ruggedness had weakened and it laid on her stomach, softly twitching every few seconds as it calmed down. “You owe me.” Blake muttered as she let her legs lazily listing apart to air herself out. Yang gingerly gripped her cock and stroked it slowly, relishing the after orgasm sensitivity. “You can use my face as your chair for the next week for all I care.” Yang sighed happily. “It was worth it.” She giggled leaning against her girlfriend.


End file.
